


Hot Motorway

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: The car run on the motorway, Jeremy and James in the fron seats and you and Richard on the back...what could possibly happen?Just a short story, thanks for reading and leaving kudos, sorry as always for grammar mistakes.





	Hot Motorway

The noise of the car made you fall asleep, it was a long night, filming at big events is always hard. After the end of the work, there was a celebration and you had some glasses of wine more than usual. The wine, the tiredness and the comfortable noise of the engine mixed up with the voices of Jeremy, James, and Richard lulled you in Morpheus arms. 

You open slightly your eyes, you are still on the motorway, Jeremy is driving smoothly, talking quietly with James. While you were asleep, Richard who is in the backseat with you, wrapped an arm around you, your head rests on his shoulder. His thumb caress your neck distractedly, You can see him sideways, he's looking outside the window showing you the shape of his profile, you stare at him for a moment before snuggle against him a bit more and close again your eyes, your hand slip on his waist under the jacket hugging him, the warmth of his body and his scent are so comfortable, your nose stroke his neck hiding your face in his hair. 

As you move Richard turn to look at you, a sweet smile on his face, he pulls you closer, his hand moves on your cheek pulling away a lock of hair and then he lifts your chin to kiss you. Just brief touches of lips deliberately slow, to let you recover from the nap. Soon his tongue slightly dips in your mouth, pleasantly driving you in his comfortable warmth. His hand slips under your dress, accelerating your breaths as he starts to massage your thigh, while the kiss deepens. Jeremy and James's talk has become just a buzz in the background, Richard's tongue tease your lips and his fingertips are drawing circles on your inner tight, you're touching his chest under the jacket through the crispy cotton of the shirt, slightly twisting it as Richard's touch become heavier, the side of his hand rub on your panties, you grab the collar of his shirt kissing him deeper to choke your moans. His wrist suddenly twirls, his fingertips push on your entrance soaking your panties. A bump on the road made you conscious of where you are, in the car with the guys, not at home by ourselves and you suddenly grab Richard's forearm, whispering to him, you must stop and wait until you arrive at home.

He's not of the same idea, playing with the edge side of your panties, while his teeth nibble your ear, telling you, the chaps will not mind, to trust him and let yourself go. Your catch loses, every time he had told you to trust him, you never regretted your decision after, your hand left his arm to slide between his legs, the fabric of his trousers already tense by the content underneath. Richard move aside your panties, dipping his fingers in your wetness, teasing and rubbing slowly, his tongue dip in your mouth again, more lustfully as he fully slip two fingers in your slick fold, causing you to sigh, your touch on his bulge became heavier as he fast his pace, quickly bringing you till the edge, your moans barely hold back in your mouth. You had not forgotten the presence of Jeremy and James ahead but you don't care at all, look like they don't mind, keep talking like nothing is happening, the thought of them listening to your moans add an extra fizz of excitement at the situation, taking you so close to the climax, you are shaking, clenching around Richard's skillful fingers. And then he moves away from his hand, leaving you flustered and dazzled, gripping your hip and whispering in your ear to come upon his lap. 

You obey, immediately, maybe is the wine which gets you to feel so unashamed or maybe is just him, you can't resist at all, he can do you everything, it's like a sort of witchcraft, his voice, his touch is just irresistible. Richard had quickly unzipped his trousers, his hand runs up your thigh lifting your dress and cupping your bottom, positioning himself at your entrance and guiding you down smoothly, muttering a pleased "Good girl" as he completely fills you. The position is not much comfortable, there's not enough room, your movements slow, his hand through your hair and your face hidden in the crook of his neck while both try to hold the loud moans, biting your lips and gripping hard at the other, when that you all want to do is just let them out, crying your pleasure out loud. 

Strangely, this holding back make the ride even more satisfying, this feeling of doing something wrongly dirty drive you utter crazy and don't take long to you to reach the climax, hushed by Richard's lips. He soon followed you letting escape a long guttural moan, slightly shaking, holding you tighter. You remain still for a while, breathless, smiling and catching a breath before separate and sit back on the seat, you snuggle again in each other's arm trying to fall asleep when Jeremy clear his throat and say:

" Next time you complain, because I'm having a wank on the car, Hammond, I'll stab you..."

James add an amused " bloody perverts" 

You all start giggling uncontrollably while the car drives you safely at home.


End file.
